


Ghost Train

by DaveandKen_Archivist



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveandKen_Archivist/pseuds/DaveandKen_Archivist
Summary: Horny Hutch and superstitious Starsky...





	

**Author's Note:**

> by Chel. 
> 
> Note from the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Dave & Ken's Diner](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Dave_%26_Ken%27s_Diner), which experienced a drop in traffic to low levels following the opening of the official Starsky & Hutch archive. Still wanting to preserve the archive, Open Doors began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the archivist using the e-mail address on [ Dave and Ken's Diner collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/daveandkensdiner/profile).

 

Story Notes:

_Written for the Halloween challenge on SH911 LJ community._

 

 

"You gotta be kidding me, Hutch. Not on Halloween - any other day of the year but Halloween, hmm?"

I had to laugh at him: he's such a kid. He'll watch all the Friday Frightnight movies the TV can throw at him, but lead him to a ghost train, in real life, at night, and he goes to water.

"Stop being a baby. All the shit we deal with in real life, and you're scared of a Ghost Train ride?"

"I'm not scared, Hutch," he stuck his chin back, looking wounded and defiant both at once, "just not on Halloween, okay? It's bad luck." There, now he looked pleased with himself for coming up with an apparently viable excuse.

"Fine. Then I'll go on my own. I might look stupid, alone on a carnival ride all by myself, amongst all these kids, while my very **macho** partner stands outside waiting - all by himself - but I'll have just as much fun without you." I emphasized the "macho" with a raised eyebrow.

Bingo.

"There's some new stuff on the ride, Starsk - you'll love it". He trudged alongside, muttering and grumbling right through the ticket stand until we sat down. He could have walked away any time, but that's not how it works with us.

As the car moved, the spooky organ music started up, and the younger participants let out squeals of anticipation. I accidentally-on-purpose spilled my drink on Starsky. On his crotch, actually. He yelped, and made to stand up, but an attendant stepped forward threateningly and stared him back down, with a "sit down during the ride, sir". He complied.

We were in the back car. Why do they always put the adults in the back car?

"Sorry about that Starsk: and I was so thirsty." I licked my lips tantalizingly. He got the message. Now he really wanted to run! The stairwell at the station, or the Torino on overnight stakeout were one thing; public places were something else again. But hey, he'll get the hang of it.

As soon as the lights dimmed, my head was in his lap, licking up the wasted cola through his jeans. He yelped. I hoped like hell there was something scary on the ride worth yelping at.

My right hand joined in the fun, while the left steadied my position on the seat. Wouldn't want to fall off during ‘the show'.

Squeals and screams hid his moans and groans, and the occasional "oh God". I'd been on this ride before, and knew just how to time my finest moment. Lowering his zip, I pulled his cock out and sucked him into oblivion, just as the roller coaster dropped about ten feet. He screamed louder than anyone else on the ride, and threw his head back. My work here was done.

"Light, Hutch" Starsky panted, "I see light. Zip me up, quick!" What, like he couldn't do that himself? No, he probably couldn't...

I tidied us both up as the cars slowed past the last scary monster, and we got off the ride like nothing had happened. Looking a little shaken and sweaty, but no more than anyone else.

Remembering the huge wet patch in front of his jeans, Starsky grabbed an empty soda cup off the ground, scowled at me with "now look what you made me do" for the benefit of any audience, and stormed off in a pretend huff.

Hands deep in the pockets of his big woolly jacket, he managed to hide the evidence as we made our way past the hot dog stand. Past the hot dog stand.

"What's this buddy? Not hungry?"  I teased.

"Let's eat at home", he replied "I gotta get changed anyway".

I continued, "You know, that ride was much better than the last time I took it. Could have been longer, though. Three minute wonder." I let the insinuation hang in the air.

"Any longer, and we'd have been an exhibit as Siamese twins!"

"Still think it was bad luck?"

"Nah, Hutch. Good luck; great fuck."

We laughed, threw our arms over each others shoulders, and headed home to work on our carnival knowledge.

 


End file.
